


you are in love

by livelyvague



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelyvague/pseuds/livelyvague
Summary: The times Patrick think's he's falling in love with David, the time he knows he's in love and the time he knows David loves him.





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on and mostly inspired by Taylor Swift's "You Are In Love"

The first time Patrick thought he loved David was between cold sheets and warm limbs, tangled together in Stevie’s bed. David’s head laid on Patrick’s chest, one arm wrapped around his middle. He was fast asleep, slow breaths as his chest rose and fell against Patrick’s. That night was terrifying, turned wonderful and magical and life changing. Patrick still couldn’t seem to believe the man below him was _his_ and he got to touch him and hold him.

He could feel his heart grow fonder and his soul warmer by the minute. The room was silent and dark, but he could _see_ it and _feel_ it. All around them and in him; it was scary and exhilarating all at the same time. Patrick remembered the tingle of his finger tips when he used to brush hands with David, he had felt that longing for months and somehow he still felt it now. A different type of longing, a longing that meant he wanted _more, more, more, always_ of this. Their bare bodies intertwined together, heartbeats matching and skin warming each other. His heart whispered _love_ and it seemed to keep beating to the tune of David’s name, over and over. Patrick’s own breathing started to slow and he drifted off with David still in his arms. He didn’t remember any of his dreams the next morning, he reasons it’s because all of his dreams came true the moment his hand met David’s.

*

The next time Patrick thought he loved David was on the way back from dinner in Elmdale. Their reservations for their dinner fell through and David was clearly upset; wanting to make a special evening. That soft flutter in Patrick returned, like it did frequently when he was with, or even just thinking of David. He simply grabbed David by the shoulders and told him the night would still be perfect. David rolled his eyes and huffed, but his lips still upturned slightly and let out a big breath.

Patrick decided to pull into a McDonald’s instead, ordering them copious amounts of fries, burgers, ice cream and whatever he knew David would want. They found a park to eat at, sitting on the trunk of Patrick’s car, wrapped in a few blankets he had. Patrick always felt the ache when they were in silence like this, when all he could hear was David eating some fries and the distant sound of cars passing by.

“What?” David had said to him. It was late and Patrick was sleepy, so maybe he looked at David a little droopy, a little too fond. Patrick only laughed and shook his head.

“You dropped a fry.” David smiled and looked down, the fry sitting on his chest where the blanket had bunched up.

“Thanks,” he said before placing a greasy, warm kiss right to Patrick’s lips.

They finished their dinner and made it back into the car, finally driving back to Schitt’s Creek. Patrick had thought it had turned into the perfect night, and he knew David did too.

Patrick couldn’t help it, he needed to look at David. He was driving, but he kept stealing glances. The light of the moon highlighting David’s face, making him look like he was glowing. God, he felt it again. Deep in his stomach, up his chest to to his increasingly warmer face, in his veins, his skin felt like it was practically buzzing. _Love,_ his heart said a little louder this time.

David looked over at him, eyes glistening and smirk planted perfectly on his face. He put his hand on Patrick’s thigh, before returning his head on the window to get some rest. Oh, Patrick felt it and he could never imagine not feeling it. He squeezed David’s hand and stole one last glance before returning to the road again.

*

Patrick knew he loved David the moment he decided to sing for him. He knew David would love the song. David was always absentmindedly humming it, softly singing it when he played music from his phone when they were at Ray’s, when he insisted on having the aux cord when they drove long distances. There was one time Patrick actually saw him singing it into a mop head when they were closing one night. David immediately backtracked and shut the entire situation down, but it made Patrick smile.

The song ended up getting stuck in his own head, and he knew he was making the right choice. It conveyed every single thing he felt for David. Patrick thought he should be terrified, to bare himself in front of David, in front of his family and the entire town, but he wasn’t. He hiked and brought his guitar to his spot he’d been many times before. It was uncomfortable and tiring to carry it up, but he wanted to write it there. He wanted to look out at the view, feel the breeze around him and sing without Ray barging in.

Patrick sat there for a bit, just the guitar in his hand and remembering the past few months with David. He had never been so _happy_ and at peace. He thought leaving Rachel and starting over was going to be the loneliest experience in the world, but it turned into the opposite. He never worried about having to go back, retreating to his past and accepting the way things were. He never wanted to go back. Patrick thinks he had known he loved David forever; the day he met him, before they knew each other, in a past life and that in every single universe they would find each other.

Patrick spent the afternoon arranging the song for him and the moment he got to finally perform it for David, he knew that they both felt it. _Love_ , his heart stopped telling him. It screamed it at him instead, _you love him_.

*

Patrick knew David loved him the day after they got back together. They had spent the night over at Ray’s. At first, it was all desperate touching, skin finally meeting each other after days apart. It took everything in Patrick to not tell David he loved him. When David was looking at him like he was the world, when David was peppering soft kisses down his body and when David was in between his legs. When Patrick came, he only bit his lip, keeping the words from bubbling up and spilling over. It’s not what they needed right now.

The talking came afterwards, the kind of talking that hurt both of them. The crack in Patrick’s exterior was getting bigger, David now trying to tear a hole in it. He didn’t let it budge that wide, but Patrick let it open regardless. Patrick talked about Rachel and about the engagement. He tried to keep it to Rachel only, dodging any questions about family. He wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready.

They ended up staying up until 4am just _talking_. They’d done it before, but usually it was a lot of funny stories and with a lot more breaks for kissing when they were getting too close to talking about their pasts. That night, just words and some tears on both their faces. It was another one of those defining moments, changing the course in their relationship. Patrick ended up glad it had all happened, like it was a push from the universe that they needed.

David fell asleep first, finding himself wrapped up in Patrick’s arms. Patrick stayed awake a little longer, tangling his hands in David’s hair, mouthing the words “I love you,” softly, just because he could. Suddenly, David stirred a little and untangled himself, letting out a sigh and sitting up.

“You’re still awake?”

“Yeah,” Patrick said as David rubbed his eyes and tried to fix his hair, even in his half-asleep state. David paused a little bit and stared at Patrick, looking at his lips and eyes. Patrick’s heart ached.

“I feel right for the first time in my life too,” he said, then immediately sunk right back down into Patrick’s arms. Patrick pulled David tighter and smiled brightly. David feels it too. Patrick’s heart continued to scream _love_ at him, but this time was different. It was like David’s heart was yelling _love_ at him too. The silence and darkness felt warm, or maybe that was just David tangled around him. He drifted into sleep with that warm feeling holding them both closely.

Patrick always thought that love was unexplainable, that he would never know what it felt like. But now he knew, it was moments like these. The way David would let earnest and honest moments slip late in the night, the way every song reminded him of David, the way his heart felt light when he with David. It was in everything, small and big and in between. Love was in every single look that they stole from each other and every touch they laid upon each other. He never thought it would be this simple, yet so strong. Love was in every moment with David and Patrick couldn’t wait for a lifetime of those moments.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!!! comments and kudos always appreciated!!! you can find me on tumblr @[patrickanddavid](https://patrickanddavid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
